den_naeste_verdenfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Session Log
05-03-2019 - Infiltration af The Tusks * "Orkanen" og "Bear From The West" vinder begge to deres kampe. Fame meter: 4/8 (Når vi når 8 sker der noget signifikant i forhold til bokseholdet "De Blå Næver"). * Barakas prøvede at goate Urkhan til at dumme sig. * Niali Nibexi har introduceret sig selv. Hun forsvandt ind i private games room. * Sortkind fulgtes hjem med Lady Marple. Han leaker informationer til hende, men måske er der også nogle informationer til ham. * Der er blevet gjort et godt indtruk hos Alos Tusk, den kæmpefede ejer af the Tusks. I har fået flere kampe på en "svær" kampdag. * Vagterne på The Tusks er muterede på horible måder. Infiltration af The Tusks II * Lt. Pike er blevet myrdet i en gyde. * Party er ude for at finde Erik. De har hørt at han er blevet taget af The dockers som vil bruge ham i et angreb på en rivalerende skibs-værfts faktion: Lord Fortunes Ship Building Company. * Under samtalen med The dockers bliver de angrevet af en gruppe deformerede soldater. De prøver at myrde party og få det til at ligne "et bandeopgør". * Party vælger at infiltrere The Tusks allerede samme nat, fordi de er bange for at The Tusks stadig er efter dem. * Under infiltrationen slår de en unnamed lord ihjel og tager lady'en til gidsel og overtaler hende til at hjælpe dem i togtet. * De kommer ind i The Game room og finder en hemmelig gang ned i nogle huler under huset. * De overfører en samtale mellem en insekt-dreng og en Tusk. Drengen vil have flere slaver for at kunne holde Den hvide skygge væk. Han får nej og de skildes. * Party finder en hal med mange bure hvor folk i forskellige transformationsstadier er fanget. De prøver at bryde dem ud og kommer op at slås mod en masse Tusks. La Fjeu versus James Borca *Party konfronteres af JAMES BORCA, Long lost brother til MARY BORCA og den der dræbte SIR ERIK da han stadig var et menneske. Han har fanget LADY MARPLE og truer med at slå hende ihjel hvis ikke party kidnapper BISKOP DRAGONHIDE og bringer ham til hulen. *Borca vil skabe i verden hvor døde kan arbejde i stedet for slavekraft. *J. Borca tager til Lord La Fjeu for at slå ham ihjel. *Party beslutter at tage til lord La Fjeu for at planlægge et baghold for J. Borca og for at redde Fjeu og Marple. *Sortkind bliver set som hestetyv, Dusør 200 gp. De betaler Ansgar til at guide dem gennem et bjergpas. *AUST SILKEHÅND joiner party. Han er sendt af VUX som har forladt party for at hjælpe dem i Syricia. *Party bliver forfulgt af en enøjet mand med træben, heavy armor og en kæmpe crossbow. *Party bliver overfaldet af mercenaries i bjergene som vil have dusøren. Nogle af dem undslap. *Commander BREAKBONE vil have flere resourcer til sin hær i grænselandet. *Graytown er i flammer og party tager med La Fjeu til en fælde som J. Borca har lavet. Her slås de. *Lady Marple slipper væk og flygter ud i landet. *Borca dræber La Fjeu og smutter. *Urkhan bliver slået ihjel og hans lig bliver taget væk sammen med Tuskerne. *Beinn redder landsbyboere. Prey and Hunters d. 7.05.19 * Møder Malecius Brightstone I en hytte 3 dage væk fra Graytown. Han er forklædt med magi. * En gruppe Wardens ankommer og leder efter Urkhan, Beinn og Sortkind. Dusør på 300 gp for hver. Malecius afvikler situationen og wardens ridder videre til Goldenfields. * Party vil finde Lady Marple ved Goldenfields eller Swantown. De beslutter sig for Goldenfields. * I Goldenfields er der soldater der kører væk med høsten og underkuede landsbyboere. Der er wanted posters her også og Wardens har en outpost i byen. * Beinn kaster locate object efter en ring som Lady Marple havde på. Den befinder sig i byens kro. * Aust snakker med Brian (en lokal smugler) der fortæller at Lady'en var her, men stak af ud af vinduet et par dage tidligere, som om hun blev jagtet. * Sortkind finder ringen på et værelse. En elver-rengøringspige havde taget den. * Party kommer op at slås på kroen mod Wardens. De giver dem tæv og flygter. Aust stjæler en vogn med en hest spændt for. * Party tager til Hyrdens Mareridt for at nå til Swantown men bliver overfaldet af "Old Blood" - tilsyneladende under ledelse af en der hedder "Nails". Old Blood har overtaget Swantown og siger at der er lukket for handel og besøgende af al slags. * Party VIL til Swantown og ridder gennem blokaden! The Swans The March * Party er i The March med ca. 25 old-blood og tidligere slaver fra Swantown. * De har søgt tilflugt i en kro (The Black Hut) og møder handelsdværgen Ulfgrim der er blevet bestjålet dagen forinden. * De bliver antastet af en delegation, der kalder sig Slangekompagniet, der ledes af en de kalder Calvas "Den hængte Mand". * Slangekompagniet forlanger at flygtningene betaler en månedlig skat for at være i landet. Sortkind slår deres anfører ihjel og party sender resten afsted med halen mellem benene. * Et mord er sket: Tolmund er død og alle beviser tyder på at det var Aust, der slog ham ihjel. * Efter en retssag beslutter de at udskyde til i morgen, hvor Beinn kan kaste en trolddom der letter processen. * I mellemtiden tager party til den Sunkne By for at tale med "heksene" der måske vil kunne give klare beviser for sagen. * De bliver meget forsinkede. De finder heksen Nellie, som er i gang med at ofre et spædbarn. De får tre spørgsmål: * Hvem har slået knivens tidligere ejer ihjel? * Hvem har slået Tolmund ihjel * Hvem er Malecius i virkeligheden * Da Nails insisterer på at drikke på det sidste spørgsmål bliver det til blodkamp. * Både Ulfgrim, Malecius og Nails har drukket af suppen. Det sunkne tempel * Sortkind drak af Nellies forheksede kar da det var næsten fyldt med blod efter kampen. Han så at James Borca befinder sig i Syricia i Borca mansion. Vux er der også, og er kommet højt på strå hos familien Borca. * Malecius så i Amelia book of secrets at det var Luther der havde fået Aust til at slå Tolmund ihjel. * Begge to har brug for en curse.